


002. accusation

by fluffmellow



Series: 30 day writing challenge [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmellow/pseuds/fluffmellow





	002. accusation

Vernon and Seungkwan walked into Professor Jisoo's Criminology: Police and Society grudgingly. It was one of the last classes they had to take before they could graduate, and they've had this professor before. His tests were notoriously difficult, and his lectures were usually 120 minutes of non-stop note-taking. 

"I don't want to go in," Seungkwan deadpanned outside the lecture hall, "Can I just drop out now and become a professional taste tester?"

"Dude, shut up," Vernon sighed as he pushed his boyfriend into the classroom before him, "We're so goddamned close to graduating. Twelve weeks then grad and then we're out. Keep your eye on the ball."

"I don't see a ball," Seungkwan mumbled as he walked to a pair of open seats in the middle of the lecture hall.

"You're lucky I love you," Vernon sighed as he sat down beside him.

"So," Professor Kim announced at the front of the class as he underlined the word accusation on the board, "An accusation is a claim that someone has done something illegal or wrong." The class was filled with the sound of fingers hitting the keys of laptops as students hurried to keep up with what the professor was saying. "Since the rule of law is innocent until proven guilty, when a suspect is arrested, the police are accusing them of doing something illegal." 

He walked around and perched himself on a table near the front of the room, "Now, seeing as this is the first class of your last semester, let's try something different and turn this into more of a seminar instead of me just talking for three hours."

Vernon and Seungkwan shot each other a look of doubt, silently saying 'Is this a trick?'

"This class will be largely centered around your participation in group discussions. Since I already recognize a most of you faces from previous classes, I assume that you all know at least one other person in this lecture hall right now.” The class murmured something to the effect of an affirmative answer and the professor clapped his hands together. “Great. So, our first discussion is this – accuse someone in this class of something.”

The class silenced itself in an instant as an air of uncertainty enveloped the room. Seconds ticked by like years as the professor looked expectantly at the faces sitting out infront of him, waiting for one of them to crack. 

Professor Jisoo's eyes found Seungkwan's and remained there until Seungkwan couldn't take the pressure anymore. Seungkwan suddenly stood straight up, his hand high in the air. "I accuse Vernon of something! He stole from me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vernon hissed under his breath as he tried to pull Seungkwan back into his seat.

"This is a serious accusation Mr. Boo," Professor Jisoo arched an eyebrow, "I was thinking more superficial accusations, but continue if you must."

"Vernon...stole my heart!" Seungkwan announced dramatically, hand grasping at his chest.

"Kill me," Vernon groaned into his hands that covered his face as the class erupted in laughter around them.

"Good use of the concept Mr. Boo," Professor Jisoo chuckled, "But an accusation needs to include some sort of wrongdoing involved in the act. You may sit. Anyone else?"

"I hate you so much," Vernon glared as Seungkwan sat down again beside him.

"No, you don't," Seungkwan smiled, hooking an arm around Vernon's shoulders, "You looooove me."


End file.
